The present invention relates to programmable electronic visual display systems. More particularly the present invention relates to systems of that type in which multiple dimensional displays are provided for visually connecting in a logical manner visual displays with, for example, an audio, input signal such as from a musical sound source. It is also anticipated that input sources other than audio can be used with the system of the present invention. One other example which is given is a system driven by brain wave inputs.
The basic concept of providing visual light displays to accompany musical programs has been employed in several prior art systems. One such system is illustrated in the applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,873 which issued on Apr. 23, 1974. The system described in this patent provided a means for achieving a variation of color according to the frequency content of a musical score in the visual display together with special synchronization of the movement of the display according to the beat of a musical score. In other words, this prior patent has taught the creation of a visual display system which achieves a color spectrum of the musical score together with motion of the spectral display in synchronization with the beat or tempo of the music in a manner which is determined by the musical score.
Such prior art systems as described in the applicant's aforementioned patent have provided the first intelligent visual communication of the audio content of a musical score. Systems of this type have proven extremely useful, for example, in communicating the intelligence of a musical score to those such as handicapped persons who can not perceive the auditory content of the musical score per se.
Systems such as that in the applicant's aforementioned prior patent have relied to a great deal on the rhythm content and frequency content of the audio input itself to produce pleasing displays in the visual display portion of the system. The present invention retains the advantage of such prior art systems while in addition introduces the capability of providing multiple displays which may be located in spacially significant parts of a setting such as a concert hall but, moreover, provide for predetermined pleasing patterns to be introduced in the visual display portion of the system which patterns may be of any character designed and which are not solely determined according to the rhythmatic and frequency content of the input portion of the system. While the systems to be described are described in terms of audio input signals, it is anticipated that other types of input sources can be used. The following descriptions are intended as being exemplary in this sense, rather than limitative.
Thus, programmable visual display systems according to the concepts of the present invention provide a new dimension in communication of the intelligence conveyed in an input such as a musical score in the sense that such intelligence may be interpreted through the motion, tempo of the motion, frequency content, and intensity of an audio input. A system contemplated by the present invention can provide a much more subtle and aesthetic conveyence in a visual display of the intent and mood of an audio composition such as a musical score than in any system afforded in the prior art.